


Assassins Angel

by DeLeilah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Murder, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLeilah/pseuds/DeLeilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a 12 year old boy who he lived his life like any other kid on his age, yet no one knew what went on behind four walls. With not the easiest childhood a retired serial killer comes to his house, Dean has to kill his parents or the serial killer is going to kill his baby brother. Dean has to choose whether to shoot his parents and keep Sam alive or he doesn't and the serial killer will kill his brother, and he loses everyone he loves. He makes a big decision that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Murder And The Abandoning

''Kill them!'' he demands. I don't know who stands behind me. But I know it is a man because of his dark voice and when he first came here. My feet are like glued to the floor; I'm too scared to turn around. ''Pull the trigger!'' he says again. This time with a darker, louder voice.

''I can't,'' I say but keep the gun pointed at them. My trembling little voice is not very convincing. I don't want kill them. They are my parents, I love them.

''If you don't do it now, I'll go after your dear little brother and slide his throat,'' he threatens. He's still standing behind me while my eyes are on my parents. They look terrified, afraid that I might do it. I hope they have a little faith in me that I'm not going to do it.

'' Do it,'' he puts his hand on my shoulder but I'm not moving, just letting his hand lie there.

''I..'' without really wanting, I put a little pressure on the trigger and the fear in the eyes of my parents gets bigger.

''Do it,'' he puts pressure on my shoulder, ''do it Dean!'' and with that I press the trigger all the way in and fire two shots. With tears in my eyes and tears running down my cheeks, I look at my parents who slide down onto the floor with blood coming out of their mouth.

''Good,'' is the only thing he says before he leaves me standing here all alone. Who is this man? Why wanted he my parents dead? Why wanted he me to kill them? Wait..Where did he go?

...Sam

''Sammy!'' I shout his name as loud as I can and run out the door of the bedroom to my parents. I take a good grip around the door frame before pushing myself away from it and sprint to Sam's bedroom.

''Sammy!'' When I arrive at his room a man stands in front Sam's cradle. Sam is not in the little cradle anymore but in the arms of a man. The man who had just asked me to shoot my parents has my vulnerable, little baby brother in his arms.

''Put him back!'' My voice is not as steady as I thought it would be. The man doesn't even turn around, he probably heard me come running and shouting.

I discover a pointed large knife in his hand. '' You said that if I did this, you would leave my little brother alone!'' I stalk in when he turns around. My fear has changed with courage in me.

''Oh, I never said that,'' he says with a grin across his mouth. He puts Sam in one arm and grabs around the shaft of his knife with the other.

''I'll do anything, just let him be,'' I plea him but I don't see any sympathy in his eyes, not even a little. He is cold, from the outside and in. Tears build up in my eyes again, but not even that helps.

''I got something,'' his grin disappears as his face gets serious. He puts his knife into his belt and puts Sam back in his small bed. "You are coming with me."

I can't get a single word out of me.

''He is too small to remember this so we'll just leave him here,'' he says and turns around, looks at me then walks away.

''I am so sorry Sammy,'' I sob and a tear falls on his cheek. ''I never wanted this for you, and I apologize. But things ended up this way and certainly I now must leave you. I have to go with him. Who knows what will happen if I stay here.'' Another tear rolls down my cheek and jaw. ''Take care of yourself. I will always know where you are. I will always be there even if you do not notice it or see me. I bet you will not remember who I am since you are just a baby, but if one day we might meet each other, I will know who you are. I will just be another stranger to you, but I know who you are. You may be small now, but you will grow up to a big man, find you a nice girl and a good job, okay?'' now I am crying. I bite on my lower trembling, salty lip to keep me away from crying like a little baby. ''I love you, don't forget that,'' I give him a kiss on the forehead.

''For god's sake, come on Dean!'' the man shouts from down stairs. A last look at Sammy I turn and leave him. The little baby laughter from Sammy floats through my ears and a little smile makes it to my lips.

As much I want to be here I have to go. Leaving my little brother, my baby brother that I promised my parents I would make sure to look after if something happens to them. And now that  _I_  have killed them, I must also leave Sam. The only thing that is going to remind me is his sweet baby laughter.

In order to have a small memory of him I go back to him and I take Sammy's favorite cuddle toy with me. I need it; I don't know what else to do otherwise.

''If you don't hurry, the police will show up and you do not want to be caught do you?'' I only shake my head, I have the feeling that if I open my mouth and say something I will drown in my own tears.

''Well, I got some of your clothes, the other shit you got is not needed where you are going,'' I quickly hide Sammy's toy under my shirt. I need it.

The man opens the door and I only nod and walk past him. I go straight to his car, I know which is his because I saw him park right in front of our house. I get in the car while the man throws my few things he took with him in the trunk.

I look at myself in the rear view mirror with red swollen eyes and decide that this will be the last time I will cry over something. I don't want people to see me like this, not after what I did tonight. I will be strong, show no emotions whether I am happy or sad, I will never do it, ever. People don't deserve it.  _I_  don't deserve it..

When the man finally sits in the car I look out the window. ''Where are we going?'' is the only thing I manage to say first. I finally make it to stop crying.

''That doesn't matter. I am now your boss and you are going where I want you to go, if you say otherwise, I will kill you,'' he looks back at me through the rear view mirror with dark brown eyes.

''I am for gods sake 12 years old and I just killed my parents and left my brother alone in that cursed house!'' it bursts out of me and the man looks surprised at me.

''And that is how you do it, and will live the rest of your life.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' now my anger is taking over that I have kept inside of me the whole time.

''Well, you will definitely make your job very well as I see. I need a boy like you. Later you will be the perfect man for this kind of job,'' he smirks again and I still don't know what he means. Which kind job?

''You will get trained and be the one of the best, no wait, you will be  _the_ best,'' I look confused at him, what is he talking about. I'm just a boy..who will be trained to be the best. The best what?

''You my little boy will be the best assassin who has ever been,'' he turns the car on and soon we drive away. Away from my dead parents, the house and Sammy. This time, I keep my tears away. I won't cry.

I will not cry. I will  _not_  cry. I repeat the words in my head.

..I am becoming an Assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first MM story, so please, go easy on me. 
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you liked the first chapter, even tho it's kinda crap. I will continue posting chapters, I guess it'll be once a week or something..I don't know yet. 
> 
> Have a nice day/evening/night wherever you are from^^:*


	2. I Don't Care

When we after several hours arrive somewhere in the middle of the woods, I'm half asleep in the back seat. I haven't even noticed how we really got here, but I don't care anymore.

I don't care about anyone or anything anymore. After all this I do not know why I really should bother about anything. I am twelve years old and now I am being trained to be an assassin, really, who does that to kids? Yes, guys who come into your house and you think they're not going to do something but you end up with a gun in the hand and being told to shoot your parents only to get to keep your little brother alive. And who is it that ends up being the kid? Yes, me. Who else, I'm the damned one.

I'm just glad that my little Sammy is safe, even if he has to go to a boys' home. He's better off there than elsewhere.

''Get out and find you're things from the trunk so that we finally get into the house,'' says the man. '' And be ready dressed in your room, my employees have put some clothes on your bed. The sooner we start training the faster I can send you on a mission,'' is the last thing he says before gets out of the car and closing the door behind him only to disappear into the huge house.

I sit a few minutes more fuming before I go out of the car and back to the trunk to retrieve my bag. I close the lid of the trunk before I push the back door closed, hard.

The closer to the house I get the uglier it gets. I do not know why they made the house like that, they could have at least made it a bit nicer. Maybe they hide it, I think it's stupid that the house is so big and they want to hide it, but the other thing is that we are deep in a forest and the house needed not to be hidden so well, after all it's dark now so I do not see the house proper.

I climb the stairs and find myself in front of a giant door. I grab the door handle and push the heavy door slowly open. I am greeted by torches that light up most of the room. There's nothing special here, just a few pegs one can hang his jacket on if needed. There is no one else here, just me. The walls look like if they are made of marble and the floor in brown oak, it looks much nicer in here than the outside the house .

I find a door, almost as big as the front door. Before I even get the time to touch the door handle, the door is opened and a woman in her twenties looks down at me. ''You must be Dean!'' How can she be happy and smile at me when she works here? ''I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jen,'' she says and smiles at me .

''You have a nice smile,'' is the only thing I can say and the dumbest, who says that anyway? Not twelve years old, not me. She laughs only, not sarcastic or anything. She is nice compared to the man, my boss.

''Thank you, you are a nice boy,'' maybe now but not for long. ''Anyway, come with me and I will show you you're room,'' she guides me through some doors and we end up in front of a big and long staircase. We walk up the stairs; she leads me to a door in the middle of this hallway.

I haven't even once spoken to her after I opened my mouth when I first met her and said something stupid. My eyes are nailed to the door when..what was her name again? Genevieve? Whatever shakes me back to life, ''So this is your room and..uhm I hope you will like it,'' her voice is not as stable as just seconds ago. I wonder if she is an assassin too, maybe I shouldn't ask so I try to push the thought away.

''Are you an assassin?'' I just can't keep myself away from asking, I'm too curious.

She hesitates for a second but recovers, ''yes, already for a very long time,'' her voice is unsure and cool, I shouldn't have asked her.

She notices that I look down at the floor when we step inside. ''It's okay, you can just ask,'' I look up at her and she smiles warm back at me.

''How did you come here?'' I ask my voice neutral as if I don't care about it. And I don't, I just want to know.

''Just like you did.'' she sits down on the edge of my bed. ''He made me strangle my mother with a pillow when I was ten and then he brought me here,'' now her voice is choked, probably because of the horrible memory of killing her mother like that.

''And you father?''

''He died in a car accident,'' she says as I pack my few things out and put them in my closet and answer only with and simple oh.

''I don't have to tell you,'' she says a little disappointed.

''Doesn't matter, I don't care,'' maybe I am a little mean to her, but I am as I am now and she won't change that, no one will.

''Here are you're things that you need for your training,'' she stands up and points at my clothes that are placed nice folded on my bed with the rest of the equipment I need.

''I'm tired.''

''You have to, the boss has decided it..'' she answers with almost an angry tone.

''I don't care, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep,'' now I am getting angry and lie down on the bed.

''Dean,'' she threatens. ''Go or I will call the boss and he won't be as nice as I am, so get you clothes on,'' I only growl at her.

She quickly explains where I have to go to get to the training room before she leaves me alone. I change into the clothes and stand in front of the mirror. I got a thin sweater on and a leather jacket over that again. My pants are partly leather and partly fabric and my shoes are high with black leather. I kind of like it. I place my sword in a leather strap, that goes from the right shoulder and over my head that it hangs down on the other side.

I pull the hood that is on the sweater over my head and head out the door. I move through every hallway and go through every possible door I can find to get to the training room.

''Get your ass in here, you're already late!'' the voice is dark and I recognize it immediately.

''Sor-''

''Shut up and come here,'' he snaps.

''Fine,'' I growl back. I am not as afraid of him as I was when he demanded me to pull the trigger.

''Here,'' he hands me a sharp medium sized object that looks like a star.

''This is called a shuriken,'' I take it without answering him.

''Now you throw it at that plate,'' he points at a plate that comes quickly up from the floor. I throw the star immediately and hit the red dot on the target.

''Good. Now they will come up faster and you have to throw them quicker no matter what shows up, you can't hesitate when you are going to kill someone,'' his words  _kill someone_  gets stuck in my head and I focus.

Target after target shows up and I hit the red dot in the middle until a white rabbit shows up and I just throw the star. The rabbits head falls of its body and to the floor while the body sinks lifeless down on the plate it was placed on.

''Shit,'' I say when the dead eyes from the rabbit lands on me. ''I just head chopped that rabbit,'' I look at my boss that smiles.

''And you know what the weird thing is?'' My eyes meet his, ''I liked it.''   


	3. Training

'Beautiful,'' he praises me as he claps his hand. He stands to his feet and puts a heavy hand on my shoulder. 

I look neutral up to him. His dark face and little longer hair that hangs over his eyes makes him look scarier than one might think. 

The blood of the small animals floats to the large ponds where it accumulates. I have cut off their head without hesitation. I can't. Not if I shall be the best. 

The lifeless round bunny eyes look dead at me, almost sad. I feel a sudden guilt inside of me because of how the black eyes stare at me. 

''Now, you change weapon, the shurikens can you put down in to your leather strap that you have around your waist and we'll start on bigger animals,'' he says dry and looks dark down at me. I do what he told me to do. 

''Hmpf, what should I take then?'' I scan through the weapons. Finding a middle sized knife with an angelic blade. I grab it and look closer at it. The blade, the handle, the whole knife is beautiful. 

Since he doesn't answer I turn around with the knife in my hand. He sits with a grin on his face on a chair. Where did he even get that from? 

''Good choice, you know already what to take,''  _god, I just took something_ , I think and roll my eyes. 

''Yea, sure,'' I reply him with a slight annoyance in my voice. So far I haven’t had a real problem with killing these small animals or anything of this shit.

Of course I don't want to do this, but really, do I have a choice? Becoming an assassin, to kill people.  Maybe I have to kill innocent people. I don't know if I really can do it, they are humans, just like me and everyone else.

I don't know if I am just getting missions where I have to kill innocent people, maybe, I must kill a criminal.  _Rather that then innocent humans,_  the voice in the back of my head has at least a little sympathy with me, in its own little kind of way. 

After being all lost in my thoughts he pulls me back to reality.  ''Ey! Stop daydreaming you little prick.'' 

I take the, what I now call,  _my angel knife_ , with me and place myself beside my boss. 

''I don't want to hear one word,'' and it wasn't a question. A woman is led from an opening on the right side, from where I am standing, in the room and tears run down her cheeks as she walks to stand a few feet away in front of me. 

He cannot mean..he can't..oh no

''But, Mr.-'' 

''Boss!'' his outburst makes me jump. ''Now shut the hell up, boy.'' 

''But, I-I just, I can't,'' I stand there as if I am paralyzed. ''She's a human being! Animals okay, that’s fine but humans?!'' 

My voice is trembling as I look at the woman. ''Look at her, I-I can't k-kill her!'' I feel my whole body shake as I take small steps back. 

''Dean,'' he stops me, his threatening dark voice gives me the chills. '' Throw the knife,'' he grabs me hard by the shoulder and pulls me to stand beside him. 

''Don't you see her face? She is scared! And I don't want to throw that damn knife!'' without any warning he punches me in my face. I get the breath knocked out of me when I hit the metal floor and cringe. 

''You do exactly what I say or I will beat the shit out of you until you fucking do it!'' he shouts. I am immediately on my feet. 

''I'm sorry,'' the life in the woman’s eyes slowly drowns when the knife's blade hits her chest, her heart. It is like I can feel the pain in the chest myself. She falls on her knees as a tear runs down her cheek, jaw and down her neck. Her body falls forward and the knife, that already sits far enough inside of her chest, digs further through her and the blade sticks out of her back.

My boss whistles. I am surprised to see his surprised face. He makes a sturgeon face and nods satisfied.

The man that brought, the now dead woman in here, drags the body by the feet out the same what they came in here.

My boss makes a gesture with his hand and soon a man walks in. He is not crying like the woman nor is he showing any other emotions, yet his eyes are slightly red. He has probably waited for this and cried in the place he was held.

''Boy, this time you won't hesitate, I gave you an warning so you know what will happen if you do,'' he says and my stomach turns.  _No hesitation, no hesitation_ , I tell myself and get a little calmer. 

Just go and take a weapon.

I choose something little longer, wider yet thinner and shiny silver. It looks like a short sword, a little buckled but nice and sharp. The reflection in the sword looks back at me with numb green eyes.

''Get your ass moving,'' someone growls, probably my boss. I didn't even notice that I was looking at my reflection in the sword for that long. 

One time, I breathe heavy, just one time before the unknown man's head is off. His head falls to the floor and rolls to my feet. His open mouth looks surprised and scared, but his eyes are just dead. Faded.

This man, my boss, he is already getting on my nerves and I don't know why. Maybe because it seems that he has no time to loose, what is weird. 

\---

''It was never the thought that you were going to kill these two persons already now. Usually we use months, maybe years until some of my assassins in the house gets to kill someone, you know they who are being trained to become an assassin?'' I nod uninterested. ''You are special.'' I'm not special, I am nothing. ''You have it in your blood. To say it more correct, you are made for this kind of job. You my boy, are meant to be an assassin. Born to become one.'' he says proud, I am not the slightest proud, at all.

''There is no one and I mean none of my assassins or they who are in training the first time that where that good in throwing knives or kill someone that quick in the progress as you are now, the first time.'' Weird, who would ever want to kill someone. ''And I was surprised when I saw it.'' Well, I saw that. 

I just did it. As you wanted me to.

I don't answer him so he keeps talking. ''Not one of them has dared to do it early in the progress, no matter how many times I beat them up, until one day they had enough and just did it. And you, you have been here for a few hours and you have already killed two persons. Maybe I can send you out earlier that I thought,'' he adds, talking to himself. ''I'm proud of you boy, you will become a good assassin -no,  _the_  best assassin,'' he pats me on the shoulder. I don't look at him. I have no reason to. 

''Now go get some sleep, you will start your training again in a few hours.'' he turns to leave me alone before he turns again one last time. ''It will take you a few years until you do all this without blinking or hesitation, but we will train you has hard as possible so you will become the best,'' and with that said he walks out a door and leaves me standing here alone. 

My feet lug over the floor to the door of my room. Sleepy I open the door and go in as I close it behind me. I pull all my clothes off without my pants; I'm too tired, though they are actually very comfortable. 

Pictures show behind my eyes when I lay down in bed to sleep. The man's head that falls on the floor. What I now discover is that I didn't feel any pain or sadness like I did when I killed the woman. 

As I'm thinking about that, I picture where the knife ended, right in her heart. Or when I head chopped the man, right off, not even a little slant. He was right; my boss was right about me, I have it in the blood. I have never used anything like that, maybe I was a good thrower at school, but I didn't think that I was this good.  _Or that you would end up like this_ , a little voice on my left shoulder says and grins. 

What the hell? 

''Who are you?'' I look at my shoulder and see a little red me with a tale and horns. 

''I am just a little voice in the back of your head telling you what to do, I'm the devil, on your other shoulder right now, should be an angel, but as I see there isn't one so..you probably have just me,'' with that said it poffs away. 

I turn the little lamp beside the bed off, turning the room pitch black. 

Just like my life now. 

 _''You are special.''_ My boss’ voice speaks inside of my head.  _'''You have it in your blood.''_ I turn in bed.  _''Made to be an assassin''_  I get sleepy. 

 _''An assassin.''_ he says again before I fall into deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats chapter three!! I really hope you liked it a little, I know it's kinda lame..heh..but I do hope that you will like the story better coming a little further out into the story. 
> 
> Anyways, what do you think about Dean being an Assassin?


	4. Jail Blues

"No, you can't!" My boss yells at me. Half an hour ago I was done with today's training. After showering the sweat off my body I decided to ask my boss something, and now I'm here.

I know that I have been here only one day, but I needed and had to ask him.

"You took me here and you want me to do this shit job!"

"Oh-oh, don't use such a language," he answers cold and calm.

"I use any fucking language I want to!" now I am the one shouting. He stands up from his black leather chair.

"I must say, you really have the courage to talk to me like that," he stops in front of his desk and leans back on it.

"Now let me go out."

"No." he says simply. "No, I won't."

''I am twelve for god's sake, can't I have a little normal life like any other boy on my age?''

''You don't have a normal life anymore, Dean,'' no, thanks to you.

"Then am I just sneaking out.." I mumble low, maybe not low enough. I'm pressed up against the wall in no matter with my bosses hand around my neck.

''Then go out if you want to do so,'' he growls. ''But don't give me a call or anything if you get in trouble,'' I can hear in his voice that he is serious.

''Fine, then I'll see you later,'' I say with a grin and he removes his hand. He turns his back to me and I leave the room.

Even thought that I have to do this weird job now, I still want to live a as much normal life possible until I really don't have one anymore and I want to use it because it won't take long before that time is over.

I put my shoes on and open the heavy front door. Closing it behind me I run off through the woods, the road is curved like a snake and stretches into infinity.

When I finally end up on the highway I'm out of breath. Panting I walk further. I have no idea where I am.

A middle aged man walks towards me and I make myself ready. I have not done this before so I hope I get away from him as fast as possible before he notices it. ''Watch where you fucking go.'' he growls when I bump into him.

Talk about being rude.

''Sorry,'' I look at him with the most innocent face expression I have. '' I was certain in my own little world,'' he just looks ugly at me before he goes on without another word.

This is the first time I steal. With a grin on my lips I continue walking.

 _This was not so bad_ , I think as I make a sturgeon face when I see how much money this man actually has in his wallet. Now I have at least some money.

I use all the money on games and soon I realize that I am hungry. My stomach growls and I have no money to buy some food.

I really have to be the most stupid person on earth, who the hell uses so much money on games? I do. And now I have to walk around hungry.

After walking around for hours I decide to find something to eat, no matter what I have to do. Earlier today, I walked past a little grocery store. Maybe I find something there. I go head first to the store, but stop right in front of it.

How am I even going to pay for the food?

Without permission my feet move and I am in the store with no way back.

I eat my way through the store, but so that no one sees me and then I take me with a little bread, something that looks like frozen hamburger meat and a bottle of water. I pack everything under my arms and start to run, past the woman who standns in the Cash box and out the door.

''Hey, young man! Stop!'' I hear the beeping sound from the store and if I don't hurry now, the cops show up before I am gone and I will end up somewhere I don't want to be.

Jail.

''Hmpf,'' I meet the ground before I know it. The sounds of police cars are high and just around the corner. All that I carried on is being pulled out of my arms which are then laid on my back. I'm trying to twist me away from the knee that is placed on my hands so I will not succeed and get away. For a second I look up to see who it is that got me, the cashier chick. I sigh, roll my eyes and lay my head down sideways on the ground.

''Dammit!''

\---

''I was just hungry! And I had no money,'' because stupid me had to play it all away. When we arrived the police station, they lock me immediately behind the bars as if I just had murdered someone.

''I don't give a crap and anyway you were stealing. If you even know what that means,'' he adds. The cop I am talking to is an old cripple.

''I know what it means.''

''Probably not,'' Now I'm beyond annoyed, mad even though I actually shouldn't be. But now I'm here, which I hoped I wouldn't be. Maybe I should have listened to my boss and stayed in my room. He was right, I am not normal anymore. Which normal person steals?

I return the cops looks with a bitchface, and if I could, I would rip these bars off and turn his head around.

"Let me make a call," I say without thinking. I know he said I shouldn't call if I would end up in trouble, but I have to get out of here.

"Not yet," the old cop snaps. What's going on with him?

"Yes now, I have to talk to someone."

"I have to apologize for my old friend here, his wife was killed last week, therefore is he so grumpy." a younger cop says when he joins us. "We didn't take the killer.''

"Don't tell him that!" the older one hisses when he turns to face the younger cop.

"Geez Dan," the younger cop takes to his head before he looks back at him. "He stole some food, not kill someone," the cop fizzles with his keys. A last glare at Dan tells him to shut up and calm down again.

"Thank you," I say when he opens the door and I step out. "Where is a phone I can use?"

"Come with me," and I do so. At least I'm getting away from that grumpy old man.

I dial my boss's number and soon he answers the phone, ''Who are you!" he questions loud and dark.

"It's me," I say low and play nervous with the phone cable.

"You got in trouble, didn't you?" he's right. "What did you do?" I can hear in his voice that he is disappointed in me.

"I...stole some food.."

He is silent, what means I should keep on talking. "And now I'm in jail."

"I'm afraid I have to tell you, I told you so.''

''Can you get me out of here?''

''No, you wanted to go out, be normal like every other boy on your age. Maybe you now have realized, that you don't have a normal life anymore,'' he adds. I do, I have realized it.

''I have,'' I say as low as I can, but loud enough for him to hear it.

''Good.''

''But get me out of here, please.'' I beg but it doesn't help. He just laughs a sign that he won't.

''It's your fault and now you have to pay for it,'' he really doesn't care if I sit in here for a month or something.

"Anyway, I will see you when you come out of there again," the phone beeps when he hangs up.

"Son of a bitch!" the phone hits the wall and shatters.

"What the-" the young cop comes running and shows up behind me. I feel something cold around my left wrist. Handcuffs. I try to rip my hand out of his grip, but my other hand is already cuffed behind my back.

I growl and he shoves me over the floor and the old cop smirks when he sees me.

"Dry off that smirk, I won't be here for long," I don't sound so convincing.

"You will be here long enough," he answers. He opens the door and locks it. When they are gone I sit down on the floor and bring my hands in front of me.

After a day in there I was starving. Don't the prisoners get food in here?

"I'm starving, give me something to eat!" I shout in hope they would hear me.

''Shut up boy and I will bring you something,'' a dry voice answers, I think it's the older cop, Dan.

Few minutes later Dan comes in with a plate in his hands. He opens a tiny door and wants to hand me the plate with dry food on, but I grab his arm and pull him against the barns. The plate falls on the floor. Unnoticed I take his gun.

Dan's eyes go pitch black for a few seconds before they are normal again. ''What the hell?'' I shout and let go of him. I point the gun in his direction and pull the trigger. Dan just stands there with a smirk, and then he laughs. I fire one more, and again. But I realize soon that I don't have to keep on shooting because he won't die anyway.

What the hell is he?

''You killed your wife,'' my eyes are big, what makes me not notice that he rips the gun out of my hand.

Days come and days go. Dan's black eyes are as clear as if I just have seen them, and it creeps the crap out of me.

They told I would be here for at least two months, and that for stealing some food and breaking their stupid phone.

It was said I would be out in two months, but rather was I out after two weeks. 


	5. No Witnessess

**7** **Years Later**

My training to become an Assassin took several years, and because of that am I now the best. I have found out that my boss was the best assassin when he was younger. He even told me that he wasn't just an assassin at a time; he was also a serial killer once in his life.

I wouldn't say he is that old even though he is just 43 and got some wrinkles. I don't know what happened to him, but one thing do I know for sure, he was  _the_  best Assassin in his younger days before he got hurt and couldn't do the job anymore.

I was trained by the best to become the best. Trained to walk in his footsteps.

I don't show any mercy, I have become immune to any feelings. Even though, to be honest, deep inside, I still have a little pity for them victims of mine, soon to be killed.

"I believe you are a little nervous, but I can assure you that you don't have to be," my whole body is shaking. I don't think that he actually sees that I am nervous. In his eyes I stand there with no emotion in my face, almost bored.

I am about to get my first mission and I have no clue of who I am going to kill.

I just got new clothes for my mission, but I will probably have them on all day. Surprisingly enough gave my boss me Cowboy shoes, brand new jeans, white t-shirt with a checkered shirt and a new leather jacket. What surprises me is that I like these clothes.

''Take with you this gun,'' he hands me the gun. ''It is a nickel-plated Colt, A1 .45 caliber. It's also semi-automatic, what means you can load up with a full magazine plus one round in the chamber, if you're expecting real trouble, which I doubt.'' This gun has ivory handles and decorative engraving, I must say it's quite the 'pimp gun'.

''It's mine?'' he nods. ''Thanks.'' I put the gun in my waistband and hide it with my jacket.

''The target is this business woman,'' my boss turns his flat screen computer so I can look at it. This woman has blonde hair and brown eyes, and she wears a grey suit, shouldn't such woman wear dresses?

''I have been watching her for quite a time now and she is at her office tonight working on something and no one else will be there, her name is Angelina Cox,'' I take another quick look before I turn to walk out of his office. ''Oh and Dean, no witnesses.''

''No witnesses,'' I repeat before I leave the room.

I close the huge door behind me, that now isn't that heavy anymore. I find the garage where my baby stands brand new. I got her for my 17th birthday but never got to drive her before now.

''Baby!'' The black car shows when I pull the car cover halfway off and throw it over the car. The black lacquer shines is the light of the moon and I look at it for a few moments more. I pull the cover off my car and throw it on the ground before I get in and drive off.

Jen taught me to drive the car in-between the times I wasn't training, which was little time because I was training afoul many hours every day.

The Impalas purr is like music to my ears. And when I step on the gas pedal, the growling sound gives me goose bumps.

"Don't fuck this up now," a tiny yet dark voice says.

"What do you want?" little Satan me stands on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm bored," he shrugs and plays with a thing in his hands.

"What's with the fork, Satan?" a smirk lurks in the corners of my mouth.

''What fork? -Oh you mean, it's no fork,'' he's pissed, I can tell because of the way his face expression changed and the way he turns his little fork between his hand.

''If you say so,'' I step on the gas, making the Impala growl louder. Satan falls back and disappears into nothing, and once again I'm all alone.

 _You talking with an imaginary friend?_ my subconscious laughs. I shake her off.

After this mission I have to visit my baby brother. He has grown into a big boy now with his eight years. Or he is still seven, but his birthday is tomorrow. He hasn't discovered me yet, as I always sit behind the curtains in the window when he sits in his bed right beside me, always reading a different book.

I park in front of a building and turn the car motor off. I check my gun for the last time and get out of the car, slowly shutting the door to make no noise and avoid any attention.

I load the gun and lift it up in front of me, with the finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Angelina, the businesswoman might come along, so it's just in case. As I in my back head knew that she wouldn't walk along, she was in her office.

I place my hand around the doorknob, breathing hard through my nose. "I'm here to do my job," I whisper to myself. "And I will finish it."

"Okay! Get up, bitch!" I shout as I shoot the camera "no witnesses" my boss said.

The woman lies on her table as I burst through the door. She sit straight up, white in her face as if she seen a ghost.

"I got children!" she then shouts, what's not fully the truth. I saw it on my boss' computer before I left.

"Ain't the truth, Angelina Cox," I say and take long, but slow steps over to her. "Anyway, giving a damn about that." She tries to cry, but she doesn't succeed.

''Got to say, you're a good actor,'' reminding myself how she looked when I first burst in. After knotting the last knot around her hands and feet, the woman sits tied in her brown leather chair. "Ain't gonna be so harsh against you, it's my first time and I think that I am doing a pretty damn good job, so far" I grin at her. She got no idea what I'm going to do to her.

"Please, just let me go," finally she has made it to press out a tear. "I'll give you anything you want!" a normal life thank you, but that ain't happening since that normal life ended when I was 12.

"Oh, thats nice..but thank you, got everything I need," I wink to her and smirk. The knife I had in my shoe is now in the air, back in my hand and up in the air making its own little circles.

"You like that?" she screams when I slide the sharp blade over her face. "Yea, me too," I grin again and earn a black glare. "What the hell!" It's like I'm thrown back against the wall from some sort of tornado wind, dangling a few inches up in the air.

"You really thought you could finish me?" she rips the rope right off, falling to the floor around her.

"Gotta say the knife did something to you since you were screaming much, and so loud," I grin dirty at her, with the little humor I got I laugh through my nose, ending up with a small snort as I shake my head.

''Your right, pretty boy,'' she walks forth and back before she comes right up to me. ''It did, but it won't anymore because you are so done, you won't get out of here al-'' I stab the knife right into her chest and she glows up slightly red and a crackling sound comes from her. Towering her I pull the knife back out.

''Or you..'' I look at her as I smear the blood off on her grey suit. ''I'm one step ahead of you, no matter what creature you are,'' I'm actually talking to a dead body.

''No witnesses,'' I say as I look at Angelina than at another camera before I shoot that one too. I look through her whole office before I find the recording cassette, rip the film out and burn it with my lighter.

I feel the flame glow in my eyes as the film melts and keeps on burning, ''No witnesses,'' I whisper as I crunch my eyes slightly together.


	6. Happy Birthday, Sammy

After buying Sam a gift and throwing myself into bed after my mission, I fell asleep almost immediately.

The sun shines in my face and a red color makes trough to my eyes. When I realize which day it is, I jump out of bed and get in the shower. Washing off the dirt from yesterday off, I'm out ten minutes later.

I put on my clothes from yesterday, and my gun in the back pocket of my pants and leave the room. ''Going out!" I shout as I walk past the door of my boss' office. As I knew he wouldn't answer I open the front door and leave the house.

The Impala is parked in the garage on the opposite side of the mansion, I get in and turn it on. I roll out of the garage and out on the bumpy street. Sam's little gift is placed on the passenger seat with brown paper. I didn't have colored paper to roll the gift in, so the brown paper was good enough. As long as my little Sammy gets my gift everything's alright.

Sam lives in a boy's home in Illinois. It is not like any other boy's home, with boys who stole or did anything else criminal. In this home, boys with no parents end up. It kind of reminds of an orphanage.

I once followed a group of guys who led me to Sam. I dug in deep to find information about the boy's home where my little brother was. Since these men work for the boss, I sneaked in his office and found a file hid in his desk. Papers of who is in the boys home, where it is located and so on.

From the time Sam turned six, I visited him as often as I could. And I didn't and still don't give a rats ass if I would end up in some shit.

I either I gave him some money, or I bought him presents so he could rip the paper off. Every year, I was watching and it broke my heart every time I couldn't take him in my arms and hug him tight. Laugh with him.

He turns thirteen today, and this time he might get scared of my gift. I had to buy it, I have to look out for him and make sure he is safe. He has to learn it in case he needs it if he gets in trouble, he will need it.

On the road so far, I have been to a diner and bought a burger, took a girl from the diner in my car, that I parked behind a building, before after remembering I have to get to Sam and shushed her out and drove away.

After ten more hours of driving, or what feel like ten hours, I finally see the boys home. I drive around to the back of the home, where Sam's bedroom window is.

I get out of the car, making sure that I don't smack the car door shut and climb up to him with his gift under my arm.

Since the car ride is so long I use to come between 10pm and 11pm. But Sam's smart, he knows. I'm just a step ahead of him so when he comes to the window I'm already standing in the shadows watching him, his present placed on the windowsill. ''Happy Birthday.''

"What is it?" He asks out into the darkness. His young voice gives me the urge to run over to him ad hug him, tell him how much I love and miss my baby brother. But I can't.

Rather I answer him, "I won't tell you, you have to open it," he looks surprised when he hears me, and he looks directly at me.

Ripping the paper off, he finds a book bound in leather.

"What is it? I don't understand what it means," he asks when he looks through it.

''I'ts latin, that's why you don't understand it,'' I explain.

''Oh.''

"Anyway..I heard you like to read, read it and remember it, for me, okay?"

''Why?''

''You will need it one day, I'm pretty sure of it- Just read it,'' he slowly shakes his head yes and looks at the pages once more. ''You will understand it one day, Sam.''

''Is it a spell book?'' he suddenly says after a few seconds of silence.

"Kind off, maybe you'll become a magician when you get older," I say, a small laugh leaves my mouth. He smiles. I walk away, further into the dark.

"Hey! Dude!" Sam shouts. "Don't leave," I stop when I hear his begging voice.

"Please don't go," I go back to where I previously stood, Sam breathes out as if he was holding his breath and whispers a low thank you.

"Why do you even want me to stay?" I ask as Sam flips through his new book.

"I just want to talk, I got no one else here," he says without even once looking up from the brown book.

"You got nobody here to talk to? There are plenty of boys here," I shrug, but first after I remind myself that Sam can't see me.

"There got to be someone."

"No, either they are annoying or gay," he laughs, making me laugh. "There have been times where older boys have been after me. They were all like, you are cute, want to be my boyfriend? You know, just to be crappy."

I snort a laugh and Sam looks surprised up at me, or the darkness. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he smiles.

"It's just that, you don't look the type," I have to laugh. I can't control myself right now and laught. Sam laughs with me and shakes his head smiling.

"He tried to touch me," Sam says after a few moments of silence.

He tried what? That crappy piece of shit tried to touch my little brother. "Son of a bitch!"

''Why do you get so angry about it?'' because you are my brother and nobody is touching my baby brother except it's a girl, when he gets older...it's not that I have something against gay people, but I mean..It's my baby brother.

''Nothing..I'm just..surprised,'' I say shaking my head. ''It's just, It's stupid to do something like that. Especially against a little boy like you.'' I say out of the dark as Sam's eyes flow over the dark corner from the upside building.

"I don't want to stay here anymore, I have to stay here till I'm eighteen and it sucks," he whines as he lays his new book on a chair inside his room.

Before he comes out again, he disappears further into the dark room before he comes back out with something in his hands. "I got something for you as well."

"What? No, you don't have to," I wave him off even when he can't see me. "It's your day."

"I want to, and I haven't given you something because I don't know when your birthday is..anyway, you are never here on your day," he reaches out of the window and climbs on the frame.

"Here, take it," he reaches over and jumps. My heart skips over a beat and I grab him out of the dark. He gives me a little box when he recovers and I'm unseen back in the dark.

He doesn't have to know.

"Thanks," I grab it and look one more time at the boy, "I have to go, get safely over there again," I point out of the dark and the dim light hits my arm.

"Okay," he says and jumps to the other side again, before he climbs back into his room, closes the window and disappears into the dark.

I climb back down to my car and get in with the gift from my little brother.

As I sit there I stare at the little box. Slowly opening it, I lift the top of the box off and a necklace falls into my eyes. I grab it and lay the box on the passenger seat.

As I study the necklace, pictures of baby Sammy flows through behind my eyes. Tears build up as I remember the night I shot my parents..left Sam. I force the tears back. No crying.

''Damn it!'' I hit the palm of my hand against the steering wheel. I can't hold them back. Just the thought of that night makes me cry. Cry, what I haven't done for years. But now, that my little Sammy has given me this necklace, I can have something to remember him.

I've let my shield down and cry. Crying means weakness.

Just this night, just this one time and then I will have my shield up again and never let it fall again. That is a promise.

''Why me?!'' I know that no one can hear me, even not Sam who is just some feet above me.

The tears run down my cheek one after one. I shake my head and lick my lower, trembling lip that tastes salt.


	7. Seen

"Tell me, what was that thing? Because I know for one thing, that that wasn't Angelina Cox!"

Currently I'm cussing my boss out for not telling what she was. He is just looking strange at me as if I'm talking about some three eyed, flying green snail.

"I have never, what the hell are you talking about? I've never heard of something like that, I swear," he lifts his hands in mercy. "As I said earlier , I was watching her for some time and something like that never happened."

"I almost got killed!"

"Yes but you didn't since you are trained not to," he shrugs and gets up from his leather chair.

"Just because you're life maybe is over doesn't mean that when you have the opportunity you have waste mine too," I snarl.

"I got hurt!"

"I could get hurt too! For god's sake, I could be dead right now! Not that you care..." I stalk out of his office and up in my own room. He just cares about him self, but no one else. Not even me. I thought I really was something special, something special to him. He said that I was when I first came here. He has probably changed his mind.

I shove the lamp beside my bed on the floor, it shatters. A chair flies across my room as it breaks when it hits the wall, flying into pieces over the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" I kick the leg of my bed, "damnit!" I hold on my foot as I hobble to my closet and sit on the floor.

"Okay Dean, calm down..." I tell myself as I close my eyes to let the pain inside my foot fade away. I get up again and walk out the door, back down to my boss' office.

I might have overreacted, but it ain't weird I did. He's just thinking about himself, his own safety, not others who actually might die on a mission.

I open the door and clear my voice, I say, "I'm sorry for overreacting.." My boss sits in his chair again.

"It's okey Dean, I understand why you did. And you have to know, I do care about you, otherwise I wouldn't have trained you myself," he answers surprisingly calm. It actually makes sense, but how many has HE train himself telling them the exact same thing.

"Tell me one thing...are there more creatures like her? That...thing?" I ask and step into the light.

"There are more like her, yes. But don't worry about that, I will tell you next time there is a special mission," the thought of more like her gives me the creeps.

Since I don't answer him, he laughs a little laugh. "I can feel you tense all the way over here kiddo, relax."

"How? How can I relax when there are more things like that thing out there?" I snap at him. "Am I supposed to go after more like her, kill them all. You will send me after them, even thought I almost got killed last night? But you know who goes after such creatures? Crazy people!" It leaves my mouth before I even have thought of it. "I am not doing that shit! If you want to get rid of them, so it yourself."

"Just give it a rest, will you?" I bursts out of him and I silence. "You didn't get killed, what I already have told you. Anyways, we'll put that to the side because I got a mission for you."

"With someone?" I question and place myself in front of his desk.

"No, you are running solo," he answers. His eyes flicker over the screen, in search for information of the next victim. "I like you better going solo," he mumbles.

"Okay.."

"There is a party tonight at some high school student's house, and I need you to take this one down," he turns the computer screen so I can see.

On the picture is a white boy, probably somewhere around eighteen or nineteen, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "He doesn't look like a threat.." I mumble.

"He isn't, but I want him away," he turns the screen against himself again and looks up at me from where he sits in his leather chair.

"Is he-" he cuts me off before I even get to finish what I wanted to say.

"No."

"Fine, see you when I get back," are the last spoken words before I leave his office. I want to get something to eat and then take a nap before I go to work.

"Jennifer! Jen?" I waddle into the kitchen and find her sitting in a chair in front of the big cooking oven. "Heyhey, Jen, what's going on?" I kneel down in front of her with her hands in mine.

"It's nothing...burger I assume?" drying her tears with her sleeve she turns the oven on.

"Eh..yea," I follow her and grab her arm, turning her around.

"The boss, he wants me gone..last week, he sent me on a mission to kill a little child and I couldn't do it, now he probably wants me dead too in case I might say something about this place and-"

"Shh-shh, it's going to be alright. You won't be going anywhere, I'll talk to him, okay?" She only shakes her head yes, twirls her arms around me and lays her face agains my chest.

I usually never let people do this, touch me or anything, but for Jennifer case, I'd let her do anything. She is the only one here who is the most sane. Everyone else is just..gone..

\---

Now it's been the third time I've been at my boss' office. I made it clear that if he didn't take back everything he had said to Jen, about having to leave the mansion and maybe kill her and threatening to really leave myself he finally agreed.

Waddling through the dry and dark hallway, I find the door to the kitchen where Jennifer is making me a burger.

"So, I fixed it. You will stay here!" I clap my hands before I lean against the big metal table, steadying myself on my hands on the tabletop.

"Oh god, Dean. I don't even know how to thank you," she answers relieved.

"None needed," I smile. "Anyway, how is that burger coming?" The taste of burger already lies on my tongue, leaving my mouth wet and my stomach rumbling.

"Almost done."

"Oh yeah," Rubbing my hands, Jen finishes my burger and I already take my first bite. "Mhh. I gotta be in heaven," Eye rolling I give her a hug, "you are the best."

"I know I am," she makes her self look as if she is flattered. "anyway, why are you so happy?"

"You know Sam, my little brother? Yeah, he gave me this necklace and I couldn't be more happy," I say and take another bite of my burger as I pull the necklace out from under the shirt. I just have to show it to her.

"It beautiful," I'm not sure if she really means it, cause it's not exactly beautiful. But the necklace means a lot to me, beautiful or not.

"I haven't seen you this happy before, or happy at all. All this time you have been here, you haven't shown any feelings and now..." as surprised as she sounds, both her and I know it won't last.

"Don't get used to it," I give her a wink and put my empty plate on the metaltable. "Gotta go, I'll see you later," with a little wave I leave the kitchen and go up to my room to get dressed, and pack the weapons I need, even though I could have needed that nap, it's too late now.

\--------

By the time I park my car, it's almost dark outside. Distant music comes from behind the full house, the students are already half drunk and even more cars park in front of the house.

Oh god, this is going to be so much fun..

I grab my gun, put it my waistband and put my brown leather jacket on so no one will notice it.

"David Villice?" who's David? I nod and clear my voice before I say, "Yes," he takes another look at me with narrowed brows. "Password."

"Pizza 'n Popcorn," I stick my hands in the pockets of my jacket. The man nods and I walk past him into the crowd of drunk, and half naked teenagers.

I find a staircase that leads up to the second floor where I can see every one that walks around.

"Chris! Chris! Chris!" everyone cheers. "Heres the quarterback and the school directors son, Christoff!" a girl shouts and goes off the podium so he can stand up there.

And I who thought that this boy wasn't really special..

After I check that everything's clear, I run up the stairs, three at the time. I find a good spot, and finally, I grab the gun and load it.

The sound of the gun going off flies trough the house. As I expected, everyone runs scared around. Bumping into each other, cussing one another out.

I gotta say, it's quiet funny to watch everyone stumble over one another. The running, screaming and drunk students amuse me.

But then again, I have to go. I leave the house without as much as a glance behind me.

I head straight to my car. At some point I feel someone watching me. Someone is after me. I act as if I don't notice it and go around the corner where the car is, but stop just around the corner. Walking sounds come closer and at some point I hear someone panting. I step out and grab the person's mouth with the gun aimed at his head.


	8. Tailed

I have been hearing these fotsteps all the way to my car. In a split second I turn and put my hand over somebody's mouth. It's a boy and he screams. "Stop! Stop it I said!" His black hair shines in the dark as he tries to rip himself out of my arms. Im surprised he even tries.

Something's different about him. He does not have the frightened vibes like all the others I have griped this way.

"God dammit, I said stop it!" It bursts out of me like it never has. I grip his collar and push him. He smashes against the brick wall and crumbles to the ground. I probably knocked the breath out of him, a little.

"No," he breathes heavy. He forces himself on his feet, pushing himself up with one hand on the his knee and one against the brick wall. I point the gun at him and say, "You want to be a dead man? No, so sit the fuck down again!" he does the exact opposite.

"No." He says. Something about him, doesn't want me to threat him. He ain't even scared of me anymore, and that makes me a little suspicious. And whats with the no's?

"Fine...okey, okey," I lower the gun and turn away from him. Quick I turn back and pull the trigger.  
He stumbles a step back as the blood pours out of the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"I told you to sit down." I snarl, the black haired boy sits down against the wall again, pressing on his wound on his left shoulder, making a face.

"Why did you do that?" he asks as he sits down on the cold concrete.

"Did do what?"

"Why did you kill that boy inside?" The boy in front of me asks right on, groaning of the pain from the bullet.

"You ask too many questions." I won't tell him. Nobody has to know why I killed him, especially not this guy. Even though I urge to tell somebody, they will end up dead. When I was fifteen, I met a boy who, like me, was looking after something to eat. I went off, left the mansion to get away from this life. Like I have tried so many times before. I told this boy what I was doing, I trusted him. Apparently I shouldn't have since he got killed a week later because he was about to go to the police.

I went back to the mansion and told my boss. He sent someone else off to do the job because I couldn't.

I don't want this boy dead.  
"Get lost," I mutter, but he doesn't move. Rather he looks straight at me.

"I saw you...why did you do it?" he questions, his face looking like a huge question mark.

"You won't quit it, will you?"

"No.." he trails off, but keeps his eyes locked on me. "Why did you do it?" He looks at me like a little puppy with his head cocked to the side. "You had something against him, didn't you?" His eyes squint.

"That ain't any of your business! Okey?" it bursts out of me, harsher than I wanted too. But somehow I have to make sure he gets frightened and stops asking questions.

He doesn't have to know.

He doesn't look scared, at all, every single one I meet end up shaking and running, but not him.

He opens his mouth, but closes it before the words come out.

"Who are you?" I look at him, searching for answers in his dark shadowed eyes. There he sits in the dark, shadows throwing them selves over him so only parts of him are really visible in the light of the bright moon.

"What does it matter to you?" He growls as he drags himself up from the ground, sucking air through his teeth, squinting his eyes together. "Castiel," he mumbles when I don't answer him.

His hair is black, a little fuzzy. He has almost the same height as me, I guess he is probably around 5 ft yeh. And his eyes, blue, as if they have absorbed the colour out of the bluest ocean, as blue as the sky.

The bluest of blue.

"Who are you? At least I should know your name before you place a bullet in my head." He questions, I just realize I've been staring at him for too long and tear my eyes away from the boy.

"I..no one. No one you have to know," I say, more to my self and turn to face my car, away from him.  
"I..You..get out of here before I end up killing you, and I don't want to do that," I mumble as I finally make a move to my car to finally get away from here.

"You don't tell me where to go, anyways you got something to hide," damn, this boy got some nerves.

"Go away," waving him off, I sit in my car and start the engine. But for some reason, I don't drive away. I just glance out the window.

"Do you have to be such an ass, I just want to know who you are. That's it." He looks straight into me. "What's the matter dude?" Castiel says after he opens the door, shrieking, and sits in.

Leaning forward, I lay my head between my arms on the steering wheel and whisper, "Goddammit," But rather more to myself. I've tried to scare him away, but he is so curious. "And for the cause, don't call me dude."  
Taking a heavy breath, I look over to the same guy that I have ordered to leave this place, but I guess he wants to be killed before he does that. "What's up with you? Why do you want so bad, to know who I am?"

"I don't understand, why shouldn't I? " his eyes are all curious and look for answers in my eyes.

"So you can turn me in or what?" I say. My stomach turns. The thought of going to jail for all those people I have killed, I won't just get life time, they will execute me so I won't harm anyone anymore ever again.

"What?" He says, his brows furrowed.

"Nothing...Why where you screaming..acting scared and all that shit when you now sit here all calm. You saw what I am capable of."

"Actually, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know who you are and why you did what you did." he explaines. "Probably because of a good reason though ," he babbles. A good reason, mhm yeah. Bullshit.

"So all that, it was just a way to find out who some random guy was?"

"Uh..yeah." He says, his eyes shifting.

"Well, then you are doing a pretty damn good job," every word is filled with sarcasm, but I guess he doesn't care about that.

"Thank you," he says as he smiles to himself. I'm only shaking my head. He must have some screws loose, you don't thank someone when they're being all sarcastic .

"Uh..dude?" he asks.

"I said, don't call me dude." I move my hand in a way to make him silent. "And what? Some more fucked up questions about who I am? Maybe you want to know my age, where I live, what I do. Or maybe you want to know more personal things, huh?" I rather snarl, I have to get him away.

"Why not just be straight with me, tell me what's going on." he says. He is calm. His eyes doesn't search mine anymore. Now, he is just staring straight into my soul.

"I can't be straight with you," I say. "I shouldn't say anything. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, it's getting more dangerous for every second you stay here." I am calm for the first time in a long time. But I can't risk him getting killed for every minute he spends with me. I don't even want anything to do with him. "And if you don't have more of those damn questions on your min that you want to share, get the hell away from me, or I or someone else is going to end up killing you." I see a shiver going through him. He rubs his neck nervously. "Go! I'll swear to God I will kill you."

''Uh, yeah, go...'' he stares at me with his blue eyes as he points out the window with his thumb.

I pull a knife out and hold it against his throat. He hurries as he fiddles with the door handle before he finally manages to open the door and get out. The door smacks closed behind him.  
Finally he's gone. I don't know how much longer I would have to hold myself back from sliding my knife over his throat.

I wouldn't want to do it, I would have to do it.

I am just about to put the car in reverse as I suddenly realize something.  
What if he goes to the police or goes to someone he knows and tells them, and they tell the police? I have to assure that he doesn't do that.

Not long I fiddle to find the door handle and push the door open. I make a small run around the front of the car. He's gone. I get back in and drive off in the direction the boy went.

It hasn't even gone five minutes before I see a silhouette walking along the road. Soon the light from the car lightens up a person, and he is pulling his hair. ''Wait..." I say as I roll down my window.

"What? Changed your mind? Wanna slit my throat anyway? Well then, go on." He opens his arms wide, letting his head fall back so his neck shows more.

"Uh, no...I just want to tell you to not say anything to anyone, will you?'' with a slightly threatning voice I wait for him to answer me.

Castiel lets his arms fall and looks at me as if I'm joking. . An almost annoying expression makes itself flat over his face, he lifts his brow. "Sure, I won't say anything to anyone or any soul or whatever," his eyes are dark. Sad.

I don't know why, but I want to find out.

But I can't.

Whats up with this boy?

He turns back and starts walking away from me.

"Hey, don't you just walk off like that," I get out of the car and run after him, grabbing his sleeve. He pulls frantic away, his eyes big and scared.

"Don't, please don't do that," he whimpers and I let go immediately. He drops to the ground.

What's happening? Why is he suddenly acting like this. I shot him. That's way worse than being touched.

"What? Whats wrong?" I walk towards him, he crawls away from me.  
What's with him? First he puts on a tough face, then it's like he is in some other dimension and now he is all scared and doesn't want me near.

He crawls a little bit further away from me before he stumbles onto his legs and disappears into the darkness, leaving me standing here alone.

\------------------------------------------------------

"He's dead, he was the quarterback and the school principals son. You said, he wasn't special.." I have given up discussing with this dickbag.

"Assassins are not made to kill normal people, they are there to kill those special ones, like that boy tonight. He was not the right guy to take over the school after his father-"

"Take over after his father? I think he rather would play football..and for the record, this is the most stupid thing I have ever done. Who want's a quarterback and principal's son killed just to not keep the, family buissness taking over school after his father, shit going. That's just...it's idiotic!"

"Come on, Dean. Quit the sympathy shit for that damn boy!" with that said, I leave the office. I have nothing to say to him, if he want's it this way, he will get what he wants.

\------------------------------------------------------

I pull a gun out and lay it on the edge of an open window. Boss gave me another mission later this night, and this time, I won't complain or anything. Just do my job. My job as the assassin I am. Even to kill people who shouldbt be killed. But I can be tough. I can be the assassin he so desperately needs me to be.

Mark Minsjii, a billionaire who keeps all the money for him self.  
What surprised me the most, is that this time, I get paid a little amount of money for doing it. It's not the world, but good enough so I can spend it or give some to Sammy.

I look for where this billionaire stands. I find him in the middle of his office and let the red spot from the gun rest on his back. I load it. Take a deep breath and pull the trigger. With the muffler, he won't hear the shot and a split second later he falls over.

And now I just have to get in and take some of his money with me that I have to give my boss.

And keep some for your self, the little devil inside my tells me, I grin of the thought.

I hurry inside the building and put the money inside a green bag, and some in my jacketpockets.

"He doesn't have to know," I whisper low, more to my self. With a little smirk, I hang the green bag over my shoulder and make my way out of this building before anyone notices that things are not as they should be.


	9. Nightmare

Darkness.

I'm running. Running from all those pitch black shadows lurking around me in a already dark place. Monsters with red and yellow eyes, monsters that are oddly shaped and monsters that creep the shit out of me.

I don't even know where I am. Somewhere monsters go bump in the night.

My feet are moving faster, but it doesn't look like it. Rather, as hard as I'm trying to run faster, it feels like I'm running slower and slower. Monsters behind me, they come closer and closer.

"Dean! Stop!" Someone shouts from behind me, but I don't turn back to look who it is. My feet move faster, faster than I ever thought I ever could move them. I try to imagine that there is no one, even if I hear voices and someone chasing me.

Adrenaline really does something with you.

I take a left turn, away from a monster that just jumped in front of me. I refuse to look back, to stop and see who is chasing me. It's getting harder to run, my legs stitch from pain, but I can't stop. I won't stop, if I so have to run until my legs bleed.

Not out of hysteria or fear, I scream. My screams drown the footsteps and voice behind me, who begs me to stop running. Almost intantly I calm down because I can't hear the steps or voice behind me anymore.

Still running, I'm suddenly in the middle of a dark, cold forest. Tree branches slap and cut my face bloody.

How I did get here, I don't know. The only thought is to get away from this place.

I feel vulnerable and scary as never before. Never have I ever felt like this. I'm an assassin. I'm not supposed to be scared. They should be scared of me, not the other way around.

I run, stumble in tree roots, again the silent sound of footsteps crushing old branches on the ground behind me.

"Stop!" the word flies like a echo trough the forest. The voice does not even sound familiar.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" I shout back to the voice. "It's in my head! Get out of my head!" I shout, stop and fall to my knees.

With my hands pressing against both sides of my head, I scream. Not out of pain, but the big failure of getting the voice out of my head.

The voice changes, and laughter fills the surroundings. It is an familiar laughter. My boss' laughter.

Gun shots sounds through his laughter. The feeling of being the target is taking over and I fall over on my chest, a stinging pain in my back.

Is this real, or is it just my imagination?

I have to be imagining this. I have to.

I get on my feet again. Laughter fills my ears again , then he speaks with a mocking sound.

"Run fucker, run!" I turn left, in search for a little hope to get away from here.

"This is your fault. Everything is your fault!" another known voice steps forward, one that I haven't heard in years. My father.

"My fault? What is my fault? What have I done, to have you talk to me like that!" I shout back as I make my way through the slapping branches.

"You out of all people should know that!" now my mother is speaking.

"Stop shouting!" I cover my ears.

"You killed us! You listened to that man, and you shot us! I never expected you, especially you, to do something so horrible like that. Your own parents!" She shouts, the disappointment clear in every word that comes from the dark.

"And little Sammy, you only managed to let him stay alive if you would become this. A monster! My own son is a MONSTER!" she continues. I don't want to listen to it anymore, and sit on my knees.

I scream. I try to silece them with my hands on my ears. But it doesn't work.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" I shout. Suddenly everything is silent. Not a sound from the deepest forest, its almost too silent, and it gives me the chills.

I'm running again. Jumping over fallen trees, and at one point I stumble in my own legs over a tree and fall over.

My face is burried in the ground with dirt in my mouth. I spit it out, or try to spit as I get on my feet again, and stumble into the dark.

The voices are not to hear anymore, neither are the steps. I snap my head in every direction. Maybe there is something lurking in the dark that I can't hear, but my eyes doesn't catch a single move.

I turn forward and am surprised when I have to dark eyes stare back. I stumble backwards and fall over a tree root.

"No, please," I beg as I cra backwards. My heart beats hard, and I know that I am finished.

"We begged you for the same as you came and took our lives," a woman says. She steps into the little light that shines through the trees.

I'm surprised when I see her face. It's the woman that I killed the first time I was training.

"I just took orders," I half scream half whisper.

What's going on with me? I'm supposed to be fighting them at this time. Have slaughtered at least the half of them, but here I sit on the ground with my heart in my throat.

Black smoke surrounds me and before I know it, it fills my body. I scream. I don't want to end up like them. Dead. But this isn't death anymore. Much worse, living death, and this is lifetime.

My eyes close, I breath heavy one time and smile. The only thought right now, is that I like it.

I open my eyes and smirk.

\-----

I sit up in my bed. My shirt is soaked in sweat. I have to let my eyes adjust and I can assure myself that I'm still at the mansion and not in that dark forest.

I pull the duvet off my body and soon my feet meet the cold floor. I quietly tiptoe to the bathroom, afraid that if I make a sound the black smoke will take me.

I turn the sink on and stare for a quick second at myself in the mirror before I burry my face in the water in my hands.

I feel an awful better, but the image of myself with black eyes won't go away.

I go back into bed after pacing back and forth in front of the bed, discussing with my self wether I should go back to sleep or get out and drive to clear my mind.

I decide to stay.

For half an hour I just sit in my bed. Staring into the dark, I watch shadows with claws move in the moonlight that shines through the window.

I lay down and pull the duvet over my body. I find my gun in the little table where the lamp is placed on and lay it under the pillow. Just in case.

How a little gun can make you feel so much safer and protected.

Soon I slowly drift back in to sleep. No monsters, voices or running. Just darkness.


	10. You Don't Fuck With Assassins

The sun is high on the sky when I wake again. Still soaked in sweat, I throw the sheets to the side and let my feet meet the cold floor.

I make my way to the bathroom, stripping my sweat soaked clothes off. Turning the shower on, the cold water falls hard on my back. I feel goosebumps rise, but soon dissapear when the water slowly turns hot.

Turning around, I face the water. Rubbing my face in the water stream, I try to clear my mind and erase the pictures of the nightmare I had last night. But I can't, it's like glued into my head.

I press on a little bottle that hangs beside me on the wall, and shampoo fills my hand. Small bubbles show up as I rub the shampoo in my hair and wash it out again.

Finishing in the shower I grab a towel from outside and wrap it around my waist, before I step outside.

I turn to the mirror and stare at the second pare of blurred eyes inside the mirror. I step infront of it and stay there for a cuple of minutes before I wash the dew away so I see my self more clearly.

I search for something in my fading eyes. What is there even to search for? An assassin. A murderer. For a second I believe my eyes turn pitch black, I blink and my normal green eyes are back.

Slightly shaking my head I shave my stubbles. I hurry out of the bathroom, not wanting to see myself in a mirror again.

Getting dressed, I make my way to the kitchen. "When's food ready? I'm starving!" I enter the dark kitchen. I can't even see, but I know theres nobody.

"Jen?" I slowly ask. I hear steps and soon I'm knocked over. Laying on my back, I grab the unknown person, hovering over me, by his shoulders and quickly place my feet on his stomach, and let him fly on over me. I jump up on my feet and go after him. I grab his shoulders and smash him onto the floor. A dark groan beneath me reveals it is a man. I bend over him, grabbing him again before I knock him one in the face. His fist connects with my jaw, throwing me to the side, into a wall. He stands up. Quickly recovering, I slide through between his legs. Before he can make another move on me, I grab my fist and smash my elbow into his ribs. They crack. The lower of my hand crashes with his nose, cracking. I tackle his feet, leaving him hitting the floor again. Grabbing his face, I press it hard to the floor. He slips out of my grip. Having the need, I buckle bone him when he stands in front of me. He trips over, hitting his head unconscious, blood running down over his mouth and neck.

"Very good, very good," I hear my boss speak as he claps his hands.

"What the hell was that?" I snap and look him straight in the eye when I find his figure in the dark. He only smiles satisfied, that much I can see. The guy I beat up has a hood over his face, and the boss pulls it of. That's why I never could see a little face. It's one of the other assassins that I have been practicing with sometimes when I wasn't trained by my boss. My friend. I beat up my friend...

"A test, and you passed," he is about to leave the kitchen when he turns around again and says. "Iv'e got a mission for you, meet me at my office after you finish breakfast," then he dissapears.

The guy I knocked out comes back to himself and gets on his feet with an groan. "You didn't have to go that far," ,he murmurs, rubbing his head.

"What an ass, I could've gone as far to kill you, Wade!" I growl. "Fuck!"

"Don't growl at me, I just did as the Boss told," Wade checks his nose, making a face when he realizes it's broken.

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" I feel myself grin. Wade glares at me.

"Fuck you," he growls and goes out to the dining room where everyone, except the boss, is sitting. I follow him.

"He beat you up pretty good, didn't he?" Jen asks Wade and a small giggle escapes her mouth. Wade just immitates her with a fake giggle and grimaces. It's actually pretty ugly..

"Come sit down, Dean," Jen taps on the free chair beside her and I sit down.

"I can't stay long...Boss wants to see me," I tell her and she nods.

"I know," she smiles warm, but I don't return it. Just grabbing an apple and leave the table together with the rest of the people in here. Yikes, apples...

I make my way to the boss' office and knock on the door. "Open, it's me!" I then hear several locks be opened, the door opens. What's up with all these locks?

"What do you want me to do?" I stalk in and place myself in front of his desk.

"Er, I need you to do a different job for me," for the first time, he sounds unsure.

"What kind of job?" I furrow my brows, curiosity clear in my voice.

"I need you to smuggle something over the board for me," the way he looks at me, I know that he isn't joking.

"Uh..ehm..yea, no sure," I stutter and rub my neck as I shake my head. "No, I'll do it. You just have to tell me how to do it." I cross my arms over my chest.

The boss tells me how exactly I will have to do it, for not to be caught.

"There will be standing an black SUV. And the man you will ask for goes by the name Hawk. And it is in Idaho," I nod as I try to follow what he says, but I leave into another dimension. How am I supposed to do this?

No, Dean. Focus. You can do this. My subconscious shoots in. What an rebel, thought you didn't like this? Yeah, well I do. Exciting it is! She squeals.

And here I am, having a conversation with the voice inside my head..crazy much?

"Alright?" the voice of my boss brings me back, his eyes search mine.

"Yeah," I nod.

"You have to leave now to get there in time," he says as I'm already out the door.

I try to remember the map to Idaho as I drive off out on the highway. With an drive of 20 hours, I only make one stop to get something to eat and pay the bathroom a visit.

I've always liked long car drives, don't ask me why, but I find some sort of comfort and peace as I sit there in silence. But now, I'm stressed. I don't know how I'm going to do this..will I be caught if I meet on the police? Am I going to end up in prison? What if they find out that I've been killing all these persons, even though I never left a trace behind.

I inhale and exhale deep and relax almost immediately. I pass villages and citys until I'm in Wyoming. Only a few hours away, I choose to visit a bar. I'm just going to have one beer and then leave again.

''Hey, dickhead! You're ass is placed in my seat,'' someone barks at me from behind. I just took a sip of my beer and already someone wants to annoy me.

''My ass is placed on a seat that was free, now piss off,'' I say calm, taking another sip of my beer. Someone pokes my shoulder and as I turn around, a fist collides with my face. I almost fly from the one side of the room to the other, a big guy stalks over to me and grabs me by my collar.

Before he hits me again, his eyes turn black as be blinks. ''Shit,'' is the only wird I manage to say before I dissapear between his legs and grab his arm. Bending it back, I twist it until I hear some cracking sounds coming from his elbow and shoulder.

''Aaaahh!'' his deep voice makes all the hairs on my body stand. The man tries to punch me, but I dodge his fist just in time. He stomps past me and I grab his head and pull. His head cracks and I throw him over me. His body pounds on the floor as I jump on him, pulling the knife out of my shoe, I stick it into his arm. Light flicker where the knife is place and I pull it out.

I feel several eyes on me as a huge crowd fills around us, and I know that I can't finish him off right now.

''Get lost, you son of a bitch,'' I get up on my legs myself and sit back on my seat and grab my beer, taking a big swig and down it all. Smashing five dollars on the counter, I watch this black eyed thing leave the bar right before me.


	11. Smugler

Back on the road, I drive through the whole way to Montana. After several hours in the car, my stomach starts rumbling. I need to stretch my legs and get some food. A diner nearby seems a lot like a tease after all these hours of driving. I park Baby outside the diner before I go inside.

Zooming in and out at a spot on the table, someone clears their throat in front of me. A blonde, hot lady with a red dress that only reaches her tighs stands before me.

"Well hello there," I grin. "I'm sorry. What'd the hot lady say?" I smile bright at her in hope I might get her number. Well, I always do.

She smiles back and flips to a new and blank side in her note book, then she clicks her pen before she bends over the table. Blue eyes look straight at mine,still grinning at her. Blue? Those blue eyes, they are still stuck inside my head. I could stare into these blue eyes of that boy forever..wait, what? "What do you want, sugar," she says.

Get your game right, Dean. You don't swing that way, my subconscious screams.

"You," I say, her smile growing. "and then I'll have a burger and a beer," I order as she writes it down. Nice ass too, I think for myself.  
As I wait for her to return,I find myself playing with a candle light that is placed in the middle of the table. I burn my finger but it doesn't hurt..

After ten minutes the waitress returns and places everything in front of me. "Anything else?" she says. As she bends over, I see a peace of paper sticking out between her tits. I grab it and tuck it in my jacket pocket. She grins before she walks off, making her booty swing a little more than usual.

Finishing my meal I smack a few dollars on the table. Heading back out, I get in the Impala and drive off again. Not many minutes later I finally get to the place I am supposed to meet this guy.

As I am thinking of it, a black SUV drives up against me and the man driving pulls the window down. So do I. "Hawk?" The man nods.

"Dean Winchester?"

"That's me." I nod, turning the engine off.

"How am I supposed to get this through the states without getting caught?" Following two men climbing out the car with my eyes makes me curious enough to get out the car as well. They open both doors in the back, and at the time they are pulling a black blanket off, lots and lots of white stuff comes to sight. Cocaine. Of course.

So my boss is some sort of drug dealer too?

"Don't worry, you just drive through like you did when you came here. I don't think the police will notice anything if you come across them." Says the man in a black suit, not that I'm not less shaken. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"What? No." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, good then. Open your trunk, boy," I shoot him a glare, but it seems like he doesn't care.

I do as he told and open the trunk, then I pull up the trunk bottom to make even more space.

The man comes over with full loaded arms, "You one of his assassin's?" How does he- oh he saw all my weapons lay in there. Maybe I should have cleaned a little...

"Don't tell-" are the only two words I get to say before the man unloads his arms and places the white plates in order beside and on each other.

"I won't if you won't," he looks at me and winks. I know he is just joking, who wants to know if I am an assassin or not, non of anyones fucking buisness.

"Got more space here," I lay down the bottom trunk part again and open some parts on the sides on the inside of the trunk where they put in more before I put the parts back on.

"Good," he places the rest under the seats, under the front dish and some on me. Having this shit on me is not even making me uncomfortable. I'm more fine with it than I thought I would be.

"Have a nice and safe drive back, I know you can do this," the man who had helped me out here said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. It stays there a little longer than it should be, but surprisingly enough I don't shake it off.

What the hell is going on?!

Is there some kind of pity I see in his eyes? No. There is, maybe.

The man turns away, walks to the passenger side before he opens the door and sits in the black car.

I turn on my heels and head to my car. With this cocaine stuff all over me, this is going to one hell of a ride!

'Sam,'I think. If I keep thinking of him I will definitely make it. I know I can do this.

I will do this for little Sammy.

The nervous feeling is fading and I gain confidence. Inhaling deep through my nose, I hold my breath for a few seconds before exhaling.

"This is easy as shit," I tell myself loudly and get in the car, start the motor and the purr of her sends me into another dimention. "Oh Baby, we can do this." I smile as I put her in drive and speed off.

A low hum from the speakers tells me a song from Animals play. I turn the speaker louder and sing along.

'There is a house in New Orleans

They call the rising sun

And its been the ruin of many a poor boy

And God  
I know  
I'm one'

\---------------------------------

I have mostly gotten through the states without having any police checking cars.

I am about to cross the border to Kansas when a cop show up. Shit.

On more shows up until theres an whole bunch of them on the road. I'm fucked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

One of them waves his arm to the side. Breaking the speed I pull over, feeling the sweat run down my neck. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

An older man walks up and knocks on the window, his fingers stiff and white. Slowly rolling it down, I try to keep the eye contact. If I break it, I will be giving my self away.


	12. The Get Away

"Sir," the cop says.

"I swear I was driving 20 miles an hour and-" I ramble on, the cop waves his hand.

"You were driving perfectly fine." he assures me. "You got a driver license?" the man leans against the car door with such an intense look, I got an feeling he would burn a hole into my skull.

"Yea," I say and fizzle with the lock of the glove box. I get it open and grab the license. "Here," I give it to him.

"What's up, boy?" says the man in the uniform as he scans the paperwork. "You seem nervous."

"It's just..it's the first time this happens, you know. Being pulled over by a cop.." I make small movements with my hands so he will believe me. I've been stopped by cops before, but not with shitloads of cocaine in the car.

"Right. Well, this is going fine and everything's alright," the man hands me paper back and I put it back where I found it.

"Ralph! Get over here!" The cop outside the car shouts.

Ralph? Who's that? What's going on?

"Check this car," he says. A dog barks aggressively.

Fuck!

"What's going on?" I ask the cop fast.

"Calm down, Mr. Smith." he asks calm. Too calm. Something's going on here and I don't like it. "There are so many drugs being smuggled over the border to Kansas, we have to literally check every car that's driving through," there, he said it. He looks suspicious at me.

''What an horrible job you got,'' I mumle low, but the cop eyes me with fury.

I have to get away. Now.

My eyes fall on the rear mirror. My hands start to sweat and tremble on the steering wheel. The dog appears with spit thrown around its mouth. It pulls strongly towards the car. The cop outside walks along the car and starts talking to the cop with the dog pulling from front to end of Baby, giving the signs that it has found something.

I take the chance now and step on the gas pedal. The car squeals, shifting from one side of the road to the other before I'm off.

In the rear mirror, the two cops and the dog get in their car before they are speeding down the highway after me. With the blue lights on, every car in the front slow down and make space. Though, I still have to drive in zigzag between the cars further in the front, for those who haven't noticed the sirens from the cops car.

With my heart in my throat, I pull over to the wrong side of the road. Cars break, ending up crashing into each other. A truck slams into the cops and sends them almost of the road. Surprisingly enough, they keep coming after me. I notice their trunk has opened as they shift from side to side a few times. I get back on the right side of the road and speed between the cars.

When suddenly more police cars show up, I pull over onto a road that goes into the woods. If I don't get away from them soon, I swear my heart will jump out of my chest.

The bumpy road throws me out of my seat, and a little bag with cocaine falls out from inside my jacket. Catching it, I stuff it back into my jacket.

I can't get catched now, Sammy needs me. I need him. And I can't go to jail, they'll probably kill me or something.

The blue lights fill the dark forest. The brans above us are so thick that the sunlight can't even reach through. Driving deeper into the forest, I slowly get them off my back.

Actually, you could just turn your lights off and get into those bushes, your car is black, dummie, I tell myself. Hitting the gas a little harder, I disappear into the dark, turning the lights off. Damn, it's dark...

Slowing down, the car rolls off the road. I know because the scraping on the outside of the car tells me that I have reached bushes. Rolling a little bit further in to the bushes, I pull the keys out. The car goes silent.

The sounds of sirens, as sharp as ever, and the bright blue lights fly straight past me. Car after car, they are passing me.

When it is silent, I turn the motor back on and slowly drive out of the bushes. Right and left I look, nothing. The car swerves back onto the road, leaving only a trail of dust.

Soon the dark tunnel ends with light. I have to sqint if I want to be able to at least see a little. I cover my eyes to see a bit better, racing down the highway before the cops realize they have been fooled.

\--------------

"Yeah, no, it went alright," I say. "But those cops weren't necessary," I tell my boss tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"Good job, Dean," my boss' head bobs up and down. It actually sounds like he is proud of me for once and a tingling feeling inside me appears. For the first time I haven't screwed it up in one way or another.

He turns around and opens a drawer. Then he pulls out a thick letter package before he shoves the drawer closed. Facing me again, he lays it on the office table before pushing it over to me. My eyes meet his, my hands start to get sweaty and my heart hits my rib cage.   
This is the first time I'm getting paid. I think before I realize how used it actually sounds.

"Don't look at me like I'm paying you for som slavishly job I gave you, you earned it," he grabs the letter package again and hands it to me. Wait, he tries to hand it over, but it just dangles in his hand. I'm not ready to take it just yet.

"I mean it..to be honest, you are actually the first one to get back with the stuff without getting caught by the police," he huffs and shakes his head. "It's sad how I have to do everything myself."

I don't answer him. Rather a knot starts to build up in my stomach. Should I take it? Or not? Is it such a good idea? Maybe he is just fucking with me. I just stare at him without saying anything, feeling my boss slowly getting annoyed. He slams the letter package at my chest and orders me to get the hell out of his office. I do.

Staring at the brown, fat letter package I grab it, feeling the money stacks under my fingers. After staring at it for a long time, I unwrap the paper at the top and tilt it. Money stack after money stack falls onto my bed. This is real my subconscious points out. I know thank you very much.

Grabbing a stack, I place my thumb on the tip and flip through. Again, again and again. I have to give something to Sammy.

Don't jumpstart this..what is he going to do with it anyway? My subconscious says rather annoyed. She's right..what is a little boy going to do with this amount of money? He can't get himself out of that hell hole with the money anyway.

I'll see what I do with it, for now I will sleep for three days.

I didn't get much sleep though. Jen came in at some point and told me she had made dinner.

"I'd rather sleep you know," I said through a mouth full of potato mash and steak.

"I know, Dean, I'm sorry but you have to eat," she puts a spoon full of potato mash and peas in her mouth.

"Anyway, this is delicious!" I mumble with my mouth full, have you never learned not to talk with your mouth full? My subconscious remarks. I ignore her.

"Thank you, Dean," she chuckles and takes a sip of her glass of water.

"I mean it," she just smiles warm at me and I continue eating, feeling her eyes on me till my plate is empty.

"Anyways, the boss wanted to see you," she says as she gathers the empty plates.

"Again? Man! I never get to sleep!" I whine like a little child. I clean my quickly with my finger, sucking the sauce of my finger, making slurping sounds.

"Always being a pig," Jen says approaching me.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," I feel myself grin at her. She takes the plate away from me."Hey! I wasn't finished!" I push myself up from the chair and loud rumbling fills the room. I hit the floor, face first, taking my chair with me. I hear her laugh at me as she walks through the door to the kitchen. I groan as I get on my feet after tangling them free from the chairs legs.

"Fucking-"

"I can hear you!" Jen shouts from behind the kitchen door.

I grimace her and the fellow assassins at the table laugh.

"Man you're done," Wade laughs and holds his stomach. Stalking over to him, I rub his head, making his blonde hear fuzzy. He taps my arm and I let go of his head.

"Pussy," I laugh. Wade can't take it when someone's at his head. He used going all kung fu on those who touched his head. Why? I have no idea. I never really got an real answer, but I guess he had some kind of troubled childhood. Wade came here with an pretty much older age than the most assassins at this mansion. He was 16 when he got here. We quickly became friends though, and that is damn hard here.

"Asshole," he growls as he combs his hair back into its natural state. "You made just-fucked hairstyle on me," he whines.

"Come upstairs with me and I'll make it up to you," I wink at him. Everyone at the table burst into laughter, tears building up theirs eyes before they rund down their faces. Clenching their stomaches they wipe the wet moisture off their faces.

I rub my face and shake my head, laughing. I wave them off and head for my boss' office through a backdoor (his office is behind the kitchen and there are two ways to get there) and walk through a long corridor, listening to the faint clicking sound from my shoes.

When I stand in front of the huge steel door I take a deep breath. Always as nervous when standing here, my subconscious mocks. Shut up.

I knock and open the door. ''You wanted to talk to me so make it quick, I got precious sleeping time to catch up with,'' I joke but the boss just glares at me. In a sassy way I lock my lips and throw the keys away. I sit down in the chair (which I lately spend a lot of time in) in front of the big desk.

"So, I've got something new for you," he tells me, intertwining his fingers.

"I thought so," I say, leaning back in the chair.

"Well theres this school-" he starts, but I never let him finish.

"You are sending me to school, boss?!"

"If you would let me finish talking," he looks at me with an evil eye. "Since you are pretty smart, I want you to be teaching the teens at the school. I've found out that there are people there that need to be gone." he rambles down.

"So I'm more or less here for more the good than bad?"

"This has nothing to do with good or bad. This is because Mira left tracks behind, and now someone is after us. I believe it is some other assassin group. From where, I have no idea." he clicks an pen he picked up seconds ago.

"I'm supposed to be teaching and keeping an eye open for some mysterious, black dressed ninjas jumping around school?" The boss nods, his brown eyes intense. "Great," I sigh.

"When?" I push myself up from the chair.

"Monday," he says, his tone flat.

"Jeez, so soon already? That's like in.." I count on my fingers, "two days," I huff.

"Yup, but you won't have any missions so you can actually sleep or do what ever the hell you want to."

"Sure, good night then," my boss nods short behind his table before going back to what he was doing earlier.

Well Mr. Winchester, better get some sleep before handling all those teens, the voice inside my head says. Annoying bitch. Even though, she is right. Either I'm getting my beauty sleep or I will end up killing the first student opening his mouth.

Awesome..school...


End file.
